Heretofore in lift truck construction, it has been the usual practice to provide an oscillating axle which is pivoted to the main frame of the vehicle on a longitudinal axis disposed in the longitudinal central plane of the vehicle. The axle is permitted to pivot to some limited extent about the longitudinal axis of its connection with the main frame of the vehicle; however, in order to provide lift truck stability, stops are provided to limit the amount of oscillation. In turning a corner or operating on a side slope with the prior design truck, it is possible to raise a wheel off the ground before the truck frame contacts the stop on the oscillating axle. This is not satisfactory because driving traction is lost when a drive wheel is lifted off the ground. This loss of traction makes direction control difficult. A vehicle with variable length banking links is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,747. In this prior art patent, the center of mass of the vehicle is below the roll center of the vehicle. However, the vehicle is permitted to tilt because of the spring suspension of the individual wheels.